The Return of Hunter J Part 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Return of Hunter J Part 2 in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Previously on Tino's Adventures Chronicles. - - Hunter J: Salamence, flamethrower!! (Salamence launches flamethrower burning the whole streets of the city) - - - Hunter J: Ariados, use String Shot! (Ariados fires String Shot trapping the Magic School Bus gang) Wanda Li: We're trapped! Keesha Franklin: Oh, bad! Oh, bad, bad, bad! Carlos Ramon: Get out of there, Larvitar! Hunter J: I'm afraid your pathetic precious Pokemon are going to be mine. (She uses her gun on her left arm firing on Eevee, Lairon, Wigglytuff, Larvitar and Bulbasaur into stone much to the Magic School Bus gang's shock in horror and turn angry) Phoebe Teresse: 'You monster! '''Arnold Perlstein: '(In Jason Shepard’s voice)You're sick you know that! I'll we wanted you to do is let go of our friend and his Pikachu and never do it again! '''Hunter J: '''Or else what? You’re going to hit me with rubberbands? Hmm, you’re gonna give me a wedgie? Grow up, kids. It’s a free country. '''Ralphie Tennelli: '''You're just a bully! '''Hunter J: '''So what if I am. What are you going to do about it? (This makes them mad and growl) - - - (Hunter J jumps out of nowhere trying to stab Ash with her keyblade, but Tino blocks it with his keyblade) '''Tino Tonitini: You monster! You did horrible things like you command your Salamence to burn the whole city just like you burned the whole forest trying to get Riolu back then! You steal people's Pokemon and sell them to your clients, J! How could you and your clients do all horrible things like that?! How could you! Tell me! Hunter J: I only do all of this for money! Tino Tonitini: You're a monster! A demon! Isn't that your destiny?! Crime never pays! Hunter J: What do I care!? - - - - (Down at the battleground, our heroes are battling J's Henchmen and their Golbat, Crobat, Sharpedo, Metang and Skarmory) All J's Henchmen: Use Flash Cannon! WarGreymon: Terra Force! (He fires the attack blasting an army of Skarmory and Metang away) Phoenixmon: Starlight Explosion! (She fires the attack on J's henchmen) MetalGarurumon: Ice Wolf Claw! (He fires the attack freezing three Crobat) J's Henchmen #3: Sharpedo, Aqua Jet! (Four Sharpedo performs Aqua Jet as they come together into one move and hits the heroes) Carver Descartes: Manectric, Thunderbolt! (Mega Manectric fires Thunderbolt defeating four Sharpedo) Rosemon: Thorn Whip! (She uses her whip to hit 2 J's henchmen right on their faces) - - - - - All J's Henchmen: Sludge bomb now! (Two Metang fires Sludge Bomb, but Carver's Zoroark manage to dodge them and then uses Night Slash taking them down in one shot) Carver Descartes: Now you goons are in so much trouble now! Use Night Daze! (Zoroark then charges up, and then at last unleashes Night Daze blowing J's Henchmen away and also took down their army of Metang in one shot) - - - - - Tai Kamiya: I got to go help out Ash and the others. Matt Ishida: I'm going too. Tai Kamiya: Okay! Keep them busy, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Matt and I will take down Hunter J. All Heroes: Right! (Now we go back to Tino and the others fighting Hunter J and her Pokémon) Ash Ketchum: Talonflame, use Flame Charge! Noivern, Boomburst! (Talonflame uses Flame Charge, but Ariados dodges and Noivern tries to fire Boomburst, but gets hit by J's Salamence fires Dragon Pulse) Tino Tonitini: Charizard, catch Noivern! (Mega Charizard X flies up and catches Noivern) Hunter J: Use Cross-Poison! (Drapion jumps in the air and uses Cross-Poison on Mega Charizard X and Noivern) Ash Ketchum: Noivern! Tino Tonitini: Charizard! Hunter J: Brilliant! Now finish them, while I'll turn their precious Pokémon into stone and I'll keep them for my clients forever! (As J's Pokémon Team are preparing to finish the heroes' Pokémon team, while Hunter J prepares to use her gun to turn their Pokémon into stone) Tino Tonitini: No! (Then suddenly WarGreymon appears fires Terra Force on J's Salamence, Ariados and Drapion. Then MetalGarurumon fires Metal Wolf Claw on Hunter J, but she avoid the attack) Tai Kamiya: Eat this! (He grabs his Courage Keyblade with both of his hands and destroys Hunter J's gun) It's over J! You can't turn some Pokémon into stone now that your stupid gun is destroyed! Hunter J: '''(Angry) You little brats! You destroyed my gun! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, now she won't turn Pokémon into stone. (Laughs) '''Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Laughs) Hunter J: You dare to laugh at me after my gun was destroyed!? I'll kill you all! Attack, now! (Her Salamence, Ariados and Drapion charges to attack the heroes) - - - - Takato Matsuki: Hey, Salamence! Wanna have a taste of pepper! (Takato shakes the pepper with his right hand inside Salamence's nose, as it begins to feel the pain inside it's nose and then lets out a sneeze) Hunter J: How dare you put pepper on my Salamence! I'll kill you too, third DigiDestined leader! Takato Matsuki: Okay guys, now's your chance! Defeat her Pokémon now! Ash and Tino: Right! Ash Ketchum: Alright, Noivern, use Boomburst! And Talonflame, use Brave Bird! Tino Tonitini: Charizard, use Overheat! (Charizard, Talonflame, and Noivern fire their attacks on Salamence, Ariados, and Drapion, defeating all three of them) Hunter J: Grr!! All three of you, return! (before she could, Takato snatches the balls away) Takato Matsuki: Oh, I don't think so! (Growlmon manage to fire Pyro Blaster burning and destroying the Pokeballs thus freeing Salamence, Ariados and Drapion from J's control) Hunter J: No! (Growls in anger) That's it! I'm done with you! - Ash Ketchum: Gotta get that crystal. - Hunter J: Your game is over now! (She realizes to see her crystal on her neck is not here) Where's my crystal? Ash Ketchum: (Holding a crystal) Oh, is this, what your looking for? Hunter J: Stop him before he breaks the crystal! Ash Ketchum: '''Take this. (Ash quickly smash the crystal into pieces as J gasp in horror when she sees her Salamence, Ariados and Drapion begins to disintegrate) '''Hunter J: (She looks at her body begins to disintegrate) No! What have you done?! No! (Back in the battleground J's henchmen along with their Pokémon army begin to feel pain inside of them while they're disintegrate) Dawn: What's happening to them? (J's Henchmen along with their Golbat, Crobat, Skarmory, Sharpedo and Metang begins to scream in pain as they're bodies begin to melt and becomes nothing but dust and bones killing them) April O Neil: Ash must've destroyed the crystal which keeps them alive. (On top of the tower, J's Pokémon screams and roars in pain as they became dust and bones and kills them as well) Tino Tonitini: It's over! You and your goons do not belong in this world, monster! Velma Dinkley: '''Looks like you, your henchmen's and Pokémon's resurrection are up. '''Hunter J: (Screams in intense pain) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Her body begins to turn into a skeleton and then turns into dust thus killing her too. All that's left behind is her damaged goggles and her cannon too) Ash Ketchum: She's finished. (Then the other heroes arrived) Officer Jenny: Is everybody here okay? Tino Tonitini: '''Yes. We are all right. '''Serena: Ash! (She runs and hugs his boyfriend) I'm so happy you're okay! Ash Ketchum: There's no need to worry. I'm fine. Raphael: Whatever happened to that evil lady hunter and her Pokémon freak shows? Ash Ketchum: Hunter J... is dead. Tino Tonitini: Our Pokémon. Let's free them. (Tino and his team runs to turn the lever down unfreezing the four Pokémon as they reunite with their trainers) Lor McQurraie: '(Hugs her Milotic) Milotic! '''Carver Descartes: '(Hugs his Flygon) Flygon! 'Tish Katsfrukis: '(Hugs her Medicham) Medicham! 'Tino Tonitini: '(Hugs his Braviary) Braviary! '''Miss Frizzle: Well done for rescuing your Pokémon team, class. Dorothy Ann: '''We did it, Arnold. Thank you! (She kisses Arnold on the cheek as Arnold blushes) '''Tim Jamal: '''Marshtomp! (He hugs his Pokemon as the Magic School Bus gang hug their Pokémon) '''Phoebe Teresse: '''Wigglytuff, you’re back. '''Ralphie Tenelli: '''Lairon! - - '''Terriermon: Momentai. Ash Ketchum: So what do you say we go eat to celebrate for defeating Hunter J? Miss Frizzle: Excellent idea, Ash. Come on class, let's go celebrate for saving Ash from that evil Pokemon Hunter. Ed: '''Yum. (Later that night, at the restaurant where Ash and his friends are celebrating and eating) '''Ash Ketchum: '''I want to thank you guys, for saving me and Pikachu from Hunter J. Dinner is on me. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''In that case, I'll have another cheeseburger. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Two cheeseburgers. '''Tai Kamiya: I would like to have a cheeseburger with fries and a shake. Arnold Perlstein: '''And I'll have chicken tenders with fries and a side of ketchup too. '''Michelangelo: '''And I'll have pizza with extra cheese. '''Ash Ketchum: '''No problem. I'm sorry I got you guys into this. '''Joe Kido: It wasn't your fault, Ash. Ash Ketchum: '''It wasn't? '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah we didn't know Hunter J was going to be alive. '''Fred Jones: '''And, it was kind of fun, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You think so? '''Velma Dinkley: '''Fighting your old enemy was so cool. '''Daphne Blake: '''You did a great job for killing Hunter J and destroying her crystal, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, Daphne. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''But next time, be careful with your enemies and stay close to your friends. '''Serena: (Hugs Ash) I love you so much, Ash! You kill Hunter J and her goons! (Kisses Ash on the right cheek) '''Ash Ketchum: '''It was nothing. Thanks to you. '''Serena: '''But next time we are sticking together. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You're right. - - (The episode ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles